Remember Me
by FranbergH
Summary: Ingatlah, aku akan selalu di sini selama kau terus menjagaku dalam kenanganmu. Ingatlah aku.


**Remember Me**

Naruto By: Masashi Kishimoto

_This story by: Franbergh  
_

_._

_._

Dinginnya angin badai salju yang berhembus di tengah hutan membuat Sakura merinding. Sudah dua hari ini dia beristirahat dari misi dan hanya berdiam di dalam pondok kecil di tengah hutan yang ditutupi salju berdua dengan Sasuke. Hutan itu begitu sunyi saat angin ribut berhenti. Dan Sasuke tidak membuat kesunyian menjadi lebih baik.

Gemeretak suara kayu yang terbakar di perapian adalah satu-satunya suara yang didengar Sakura di tengah kesunyian. Sesekali ia mendengar suara kertas bergesek. Sasuke membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya di depan perapian.

Namun, Sakura tidak keberatan dengan kesunyian itu.

Mungkin selamanya terkurung di pondok bersama Sasuke dalam kesunyian seperti ini tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Selama ia mengetahui kalau Sasuke tidak bersedih, atau terluka atau tersakiti oleh segala macam intrik yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya atau karena ada yang ingin menjadikannya alat.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersentak. Wajahnya memerah karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi Sasuke. Sejenak alis Sasuke terangkat dan sudut bibirnya tertarik. Sasuke menahan senyumannya dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Sakura tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, berpura-pura memeriksa peralatan medisnya yang sudah tertata rapi di dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan udara hangat mendadak membungkus tubuhnya.

"Hah!"

"Ah! Maaf membangunkanmu, Sakura." Sakura menatap Ino yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"_Mimpi,"_ batinnya menunduk merapatkan jaket yang diletakkan Ino di punggungnya. "Tidak. Terima kasih," balas Sakura memaksakan senyuman kecil sambil membereskan buku-buku dan gulungan yang terbuka di hadapannya. Ino menatapnya dengan sedih lalu ikut membantu Sakura membereskan meja yang dipakai Sakura di perpustakaan rumah sakit tempat Sakura jatuh tertidur.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Ino menemukan sahabatnya ini tertidur di tempat-tempat yang tak terduga. Sakura kelelahan. Ia selalu terlihat lelah. Sejak perang berakhir, Sakura menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan merawat para korban perang. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti belajar menyempurnakan semua hal yang telah diajarkan Tsunade. Ia terus membaca buku-buku dan gulungan tua, semua catatan medis yang bisa didapatkannya, semua yang dapat mengajarinya hal baru. Sakura ingin menjadi ninja medis yang bisa melakukan segalanya, jauh melampaui gurunya.

Tetapi itu hanya pengalih perhatian. Ino selalu melihat perubahan dalam diri sahabatnya. Ia yang pertama kali menyadari sahabatnya itu mulai menyukai seseorang, kemudian mulai mencintai seseorang sehingga membuat Ino mundur merelakan Sakura selangkah di depannya, lalu mulai menjadi bodoh karena seseorang, dan saat ia terpuruk karena seseorang, selebar apapun senyumannya, Ino tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ia sedang terluka.

Tsunade mengajar Sakura dengan sangat keras dan disiplin karena Sakura akan bertanggung jawab akan nyawa seseorang. Dan selama dua tahun, Ino melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura. Ada dua orang yang dinomor satukan oleh Sakura saat ia bertekad bekerja keras. Dan salah satunya adalah orang yang gagal ia selamatkan saat ia sudah yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

Sasuke.

Di saat Sasuke paling membutuhkan dirinya, Sakura tidak ada di sana. Saat mereka membawa tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkannya diantara mayat para shinobi lainnya, Sakura hanya menatapnya sepintas kemudian segera bergabung dengan tim medis menolong para shinobi yang terluka. Sakura mengambil alih semua yang terluka parah dan hari itu hanya beberapa jam setelah ia bertugas, ia pingsan karena kehabisan cakra. Ia tidak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke hingga Sasuke dimakamkan.

Sakura terbangun dua hari kemudian. Dia tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang mencoba menghiburnya atau mencari penghiburan darinya karena satu dari mereka bertiga kali ini benar-benar sudah pergi. Mendadak Sakura tenggelam diantara kerumunan berpakaian putih di tengah rumah sakit mengurus para korban perang yang masih membutuhkan pertolongan.

Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari terus beraktifitas tanpa beristirahat, Sakura tertidur di kamar Tsunade saat menjaga Tsunade yang masih harus dirawat. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, di hari pertama mereka terpilih menjadi anggota tim 7.

Sasuke saat itu Sasuke yang begitu kesepian, Sasuke yang penuh dendam, Sasuke yang dilihat Sakura hanya karena ketampanannya. Sakura tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ia menyadari kebodohannya dan memahami alasan Sasuke selalu menganggapnya merepotkan. Hampir sama seperti saat dirinya menganggap Naruto menyebalkan.

.

.

Saat itu Sakura terbangun keesokan harinya di salah satu tempat tidur di ruang istirahat di rumah-sakit. Lalu Sakura kembali memulai aktifitasnya. Menguras lagi cakranya tanpa beristirahat. Shizune meliburkannya, tetapi Sakura bersikeras tetap bertugas dan Shizune memintanya menjaga Tsunade. Di sana, beberapa jam kemudian seorang perawat menemukan Sakura tertidur.

Sekali, dua kali, dan yang kesekian kalinya saat Sakura tertidur, Tsunade terbangun. Seorang perawat membangunkan Sakura tetapi Sakura tertidur sangat lelap. Dan Shizune yang pada akhirnya menyambut Tsunade.

"Dia kelelahan. Dia mengurus hampir semua pasien dan menghabiskan cakranya sendiri tanpa beristirahat," Shizune memberitahu Tsunade, tetapi Tsunade menatap Sakura yang tertidur di sofa di dalam kamarnya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Periksa dia," perintah Tsunade sejenak membuat Shizune bingung tetapi Shizune memeriksanya dan matanya membulat. Seharusnya dia tahu. Seharusnya ia sedikit lebih memperhatikan Sakura saat Sakura bekerja diluar kewajaran dan memaksakan diri seperti ini. Seharusnya ia melihat perubahan besar yang terjadi pada Sakura belakangan ini.

Shizune membuka kantong yang dibawa Sakura kemana-mana dan tertegun mendapati botol-botol kecil obat bius. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dan mengguncang bahunya.

"Sakura! Bangun!" perintah Shizune tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun. "Sakura!" Shizune mengguncang bahu Sakura semakin kencang.

"Sakura!"

PLAK!

Tamparan Shizune mendarat di pipi Sakura yang perlahan memerah. Shizune menatapnya panik. Tangannya gemetar. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sakura. Sakura masih tertidur dengan tenang. Shizune menoleh menatap Tsunade yang balas menatapnya dengan sedih.

Mereka sadar, Sakura sedang terluka parah. Jauh lebih parah dari yang pernah dideritanya selama ini. Dan mereka tidak bisa menolongnya.

.

.

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, ia melihat punggung yang sangat akrab. Rambutnya yang gelap menutupi leher dan kerah yukata putihnya. Sosok itu sedang meletakkan nampan berisi makanan kemudian ia berbalik dan senyuman tipis menarik bibirnya.

"Ohayo, Sakura,"

Sakura perlu mengumpulkan kesadarannya selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia melemparkan selimutnya dan menubruk sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

Saat itu pohon Sakura sudah berubah warna menjadi pink saat Ino membuka jendela salah satu kamar di rumah sakit. Sebuah kelopak Sakura tertiup angin dan terjatuh di atas bantal di tempat tidur.

"Wah. Lihat! Bahkan bunga Sakura-pun ikut menjengukmu. Kau mau melewatkan lagi musim semi tahun ini? Akan sayang sekali. Deretan pohon Sakura di dekat sungai yang biasa kita lewati sudah tumbuh kembali dan berbunga lebat. Festival perahu kali ini pasti akan lebih bagus dari biasanya. Tahun ini Naruto dan Kiba akan membuat perahu, lalu Chouji dan yang lain ikut-ikutan. Entah ide bodoh macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan,"

Ino bercerita sambil mengeluarkan sisir dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur. Ino dengan lembut menarik perlahan helaian rambut panjang berwarna merah muda dan menyisirnya.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang sekali lho, Sakura."

**===o00o===**

* * *

_**To all fellow SasuSaku shipper: Please don't try this at home. Obat bius adalah obat terlarang dan hanya digunakan untuk keperluan medis ^^**_

_**Yang depresi karena episode Sakura nolongin Naruto, moga-moga fic ini nggak bikin makin depresi. Any questions, feel free to ask. N Thanks for reading, eeeeeen review doooong~ :D**_


End file.
